The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a liquid ejection head for ejecting a liquid, a method of controlling the recording apparatus and a computer readable recording medium storing a program.
A plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium, such as a print sheet, are formed in an inkjet head provided in an inkjet printer. In such an inkjet head, viscosity of ink in the nozzles increases with elapse of a time, thereby sometimes causing a change in an ink ejection characteristic and an ejection failure. A hitherto known technique for preventing them is to produce image dots pertaining to an image on a recording medium in such a way that ink droplets are ejected from all nozzles before elapse of a predetermined time and to produce flushing dots on the recording medium by causing nozzles, which do not contribute to image production, to eject ink droplets. An increase in the viscosity of the ink in the nozzles can thereby be prevented without wasting the recording medium.